


New Arrivals

by destielwithashotgun



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Awesome Lorna, Struggling Andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielwithashotgun/pseuds/destielwithashotgun
Summary: The members of the Hellfire club have a tradition for new arrivals. They must complete a minor mission without any help from the club. Andy doesn't think he will be able to complete this trial. Lorna doesn't think she can afford to fail.





	New Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guy, I'm back! I feel like such a horrible person right now! I haven't posted anything in months. I finally got a new computer though...so yay! I know I should also update the Harry Potter story I'm working on, but I haven't written anything for this fandom in ages so here I am. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here. By the way, the events of Fenris and Frost didn't happen.

The Hellfire club was unlike the Underground in so many ways. First of all, they were more organized. They had one leader, and they followed their orders when given. Second, they didn't live in an old abandoned building. Instead, they somehow managed to find a way to get a government builidng on the outskirts of the city. They claimed it was for research on mutants, which got them the funding they needed. Only mutants who didn't have obvious marks on them were allowed out during visits from other government officials.  
There was another thing too. The people were...well, not as family like as Andy had gotten used to in the Underground. There, everybody knew everybody, and they all hung out with each other whenever, creating the illusion that they were all related. In the Hellfire club, people were colder. They didn't talk as much, and when they did it was more of a tactical conversation, going over strategy or plans.  
Andy knew that he was going to have to get used to it as soon as possible. Lorna already seemed to be thriving, though maybe she was just good at hiding her emotions. Andy hadn't quite mastered that skill yet. He was afraid that people could see through him too easily, which meant that they would be able to strike him where he was most vulnerable. He had never felt as on edge in the Underground as he did in the Hellfire club.  
Still, he felt like he was acomplishing more than he was before. Back at the Underground, he was restless. They were never doing anything but trying to survive. Andy was all for surviving, except he also wanted to, well, live. He wanted to be fixing things, saving people, starting revolutions. He had never gotten to do that before, because in the Underground the only time they got out was when they were saving someone. And he barely even got to do that.  
He wished his family had seen sense, and that they had come with him. He knew they were dissappointed in him. They didn't realize that they could be doing so much more. He remembered their faces when he got up to leave with Esme and Lorna. They looked...heartbroken. Lauren especially. Both of them had been tense around the other as of late. They had differnet views, and different strategies. Andy was willing to do whatever it took to make the world a better place for mutants. Lauren was more...cautious. As were Marcos, John, Clarisse, and his parents.  
He missed them, a lot. He knew that Lorna did too. She was pregnant with Marcos' baby. How was she going to raise a family if they were caught in a civil war of sorts? Sometimes Andy would catch her with her hand over her belly, staring down at it like the kid could give her all the answers. She was just starting to show. The people at the club did whatever they could to make sure the baby would be healthy, giving Lorna the right food and clothes, making sure that she was ok.  
It was all very detatched though. He knew that she would rather have Marcos watching out for her and the baby, not strangers, who were more interested in building the mutant population than they were for her wellbeing. She bared it though, sending them smiles and words of thanks. She may be hard to read, but Andy knew those, at least, were fake.  
The first few days, people around them were very...silent. They made no moves to put the newcomers at ease, other than taking care of Lorna's baby. Sometimes Andy would just watch people go by, all invested in conversations that were never personal. Nobody told him anything. They let him watch and wonder.  
Finally, on the fourth day, Andy heard somebody calling to him from the cafeteria. He paused in his walking and turned, trying to tell if he had just imagined it or if somebody really wanted to talk to him.  
"Yeah, you. New kid. Come over here for a second, would ya?" Checking behind him one last time to see if they were talking to someone else, Andy hesitantly made his way ove toward a table filled with mutants in the corner.  
"Uh...Yeah?" He asked. The one who had called him over, a man with scales like a fish in patches all over his body, waved at him to sit down in the empty seat next to another mutant. He sat.  
"You're new here kid. And you see, we have a tradition here for new people. Nothing to worry about, just a little hazing is all, but it's high time you take part in it. Somebody else is breifing your green haired partner right about...now."  
Andy nodded. The other mutants seemed pretty nice. They were giving him kind smiles, and laughing just a little bit. It didn't seem like they were laughing at him though, and he sent a tentative smile back. Another mutant, a woman with cats eyes (almost like Clarisse's) continued for the man. "Each new person has to complete a small mission, with no help from anybody else. You and your partner, Lorna right, will be working together." their  
Yet another mutant, a teen this time, took over th explanation. "Your goal is to infiltrate a government lab. It shouldn't be to hard, since it's a pretty low level lab. Their security is pretty lax. You and Lorna will have to go in, get a few files from them, and then destroy the machinery they use their." The boy looked down his nose at Andy. "We heard you're good at destroying things." Andy nodded again, quickly.  
The original man finished with, "All the information you need is in this file," he slid the envelope over to Andy. "You two will leave tomorrow night, so I would learn as much as possible in the time you have, got it?"  
"Got it." Andy replied eagerly. They didn't say anything else so, gripping the file in his hands, he got up and left the table. They had said Lorna was being breifed at the same time as him. He felt lucky that out of all the new mutants in the Hellfire club, he managed to get Lorna as his partner. She new what she was doing while he was still new to being a mutant at all.  
He realized he should probably try to find her. They could discuss their mission and battle stragedy. Plus, he wasn't sure if she had her own file full of information or if he was have to share with her. He hadn't even looked at any of it.  
He got lucky. Halfway toward her room (Where else was he supposed to look?) he ran into her. Like, literally ran into her. She cursed, and he almost dropped the entire paper. "Uh, sorry.." he said, wincing slightly. Lorna brushed him off.  
"It's fine, Andy. I'm guessing they already told you about the mission." He nodded, and held up the file. He watched her eyes zero in on it and without saying a word she took it right out of his hand.  
She flipped through a few papers, scanning the words there and then snapped it shut. "Ok then. We'll come up with a plan. Follow me." She turned and started walking in the way she had been coming from. Andy followed her. They ended up outside, at one of the tables that were in the back. Surrounded by trees, they talked through their goal, and what the best tactics would be.  
Lorna was...pretty nice to work with. She encouraged him to voice his own ideas, and then genuinely considered the pros and cons of each one. Andy was reminded of when they walked out on the Underground. She had put her arm around his shoulders, grounding him when he felt as though the earth was shaking another his feet. They hadn't been interacting a whole lot since they had arrived at the Hellfire club, but any time they saw each other she was nice, taking the time to actually ask him about how he was doing.  
That didn't mean she still didn't slightly scare the crap out of him. She could be very intimidating when she wanted to be, and he had seen it firsthand. When they took a break from strategizing, she aske him about Esme. "What?" he stuttered. She raised her eyebrows, unimpressed.  
"Esme, the girl you so obviously have a crush on." It took another minute of stammering and trying to figure out how she knew about his crush before he could get another sentence out.  
"How did you know?" he asked. She shrugged.  
"It's obvious." Immediately, he sat up more and practically panicked.  
"What do you mean?! I'm not that obvious!" She started laughing, while Andy continued to freak out. It took another moment before he realized that she was messing with him. Then he glared at her. Slumping down in his seat, he crossed his arms across his chest.  
"Calm down kid. Let's get back to the plan, alright?" silently, he looked back down at the papers spread across the table. For the next hour, they went over and finalized the outline what they were going to do. They called it a day, and both of them headed back to their own rooms.  
While trying to sleep later that night, Andy found that he couldn't. He knew that he had to do the mission. He had to prove himself to everybody at Hellfire Club. He wanted them to know that he could be helpful. Then maybe they would let him on the more important missions. He knew they were focusing a lot on Trask Industries at the moment. Having been captured and used there, he wanted to take them down more than a lot of people at the club. But first he needed to complete their task. And he wasn't sure he could.  
He knew that Lorna could not afford to fail. She had a lot to live up to, since somebody she was related to was apparently the king of the Hellfire club a while ago (Lorna really hadn't told him much, and he hadn't been talking to the other people at the club). She was supposed to live up to him. He couldn't imagine what she would do if they didn't manage to complete their goal. So he couldn't mess it up for her.  
The truth was, he was teriffied. He had never been this lost before. He was out on his own, without his family or his sister to guide him. Even when he was the lone wolf at school, he had never had to do anything so important before. Plus, the pressure to make sure that he didn't ruin anything for Lorna was crushing him. He didn't know what they would do if they failed. Maybe they would keep Lorna because of her relation to the Hellfire club, but they might cast him out.  
Then what would he do? He couldn't go back to the Underground. If there was still an Underground. If there was, they probably hated him. Even if his family wanted him back, the rest of the mutants there would slaughter him. He saw how they had treated his dad, and the Frost sisters. The people there weren't exactly the most welcoming, or forgiving.  
He truly would be out on his own then, and he didn't think he could survive that. Sentinel Services were everywhere. Trask Industries could take him again. Purifiers would hunt him. There was no possible way he could live out there. He couldn't afford to fail either. But could he do it?  
His powers still weren't the easiest to control. He trained with them as much as possible in the gym the Hellfire club had specifically for that reason, but there was only so much he could practice when he was so destructive. He didn't want to take the whole place down. He fell asleep doubting himself, scared that he wouldn't be able to do what he needed to.  
.........................................  
The next morning, Andy woke up later than he planned too. Although he had an entire day to continue going over the plan and make sure he knew what he was doing, he felt rushed. He got up and got dressed in record time before setting out to find Lorna. She was eating in the cafeteria and looking over their sheets from yesterday. Without even looking up, she sensed him walking toward her and gestured for him to sit down.  
The next hours seemed to go by way too fast, and before he knew it Andy was getting ready to leave the Hellfire club and go to the lab. He didn't need much. Only is powers and a bag to keep the files that they stole in.  
He met Lorna at the doorway of the club. She looked calm and collected, something that Andy was jealous of. He was sure he looked like a nervous wreck. Lorna was doing that thing where she flipped a knife around in the air with her powers. She looked as casual as possible about it. And also deadly. He felt sorry for the poor sons of bitches who had had to face up against her before.  
She turned without a word and led the way outside, into an SUV that was waiting for them in the front. On the way there, Andy could not stop moving. It was dark outside, and the car drove smoothly, betraying nothing about those inside. Andy fidgeted with his hands. When the time came, could he use them to channel his powers the right way?  
They stopped way too soon. Andy was forced to get out of the car, while Lorna exited on the drivers side. He stopped to stare up at the squat building in front of them. It was gray and unimpressive, revealing nothing about what they woud find inside. There were no windows. He remembered the mutant with fish scales telling him that it was a low level lab with lax security. The papers had told him the same thing. After midnight, they only had one guard who patrolled the hallways. Take him out, take the cameras out, and you were in.  
Lorna solved the camera problem pretty easily. Crossing her arms and then flinging them out again, green light raced from the tips of her fingers and hit the cameras in the front. Andy guessed that she short-circuited the ones inside as well. He watched in awe, wishing he had as much control as she did. Without saying anything, she placed her hand on his shoulder and steered him toward the back.  
The door on the back of the lab wasn't a high tech enterance like the front was. It only had a bolt inside, which Lorna took care of with her powers quickly and quietly. They crept in. Nerves made Andy's hands shake slightly, and he grabbed one in the other to stop them. Lorna, who was leading the way, suddenly held out her hand to stop him. They had found the guard, who was strolling through the hallway adjacent to theirs.  
Raising her hand, Lorna broke the metal chain holding the light up above his head and sent it crashing down on him. Andy's eyes widened. "C'mon," she whispered. "I don't know how long he'll be passed out." She started moving again, leaving Andy feeling slightly useless. She had used her powers three times already, and he had done nothing. He followed her, moving quietly in case being loud would wake the guared up.  
They made it to the main laboratories quickly, and immediatley began searching for any paperwork that looked interesting. They crammed it all in the bag until the backpack was bursting with paper. "Alright Andy, your move." Lorna told him.  
Finally faced with having to use his powers, Andy froze. "Are you sure you can't do it?" he asked nervously. He hated feeling this weak, this scared, in front of Lorna. He felt her hand on his shoulder.  
"Most of this stuff is plastic, Strucker. I couldn't do it if I wanted to." She told him.  
"Right," he muttered, swallowing hard. Still, he made no move to use his powers. He heard her start to speak again, and half turned, keeping his eyes on the machinery in front of them.  
"Andy, you can do this. Think of all you've been able to do before. Trust me, you'll be fine. I'll be here. Just focus, ok?" He nodded, the pressure making it hard to think. He had to just do it. There was no more time to stall. He shut his eyes, and then let his power take over, destroying everything in the lab. Snapping his eyes open, the first thing he saw was Lorna's proud grin. He inhaled, and then started to smile.  
Holy crap. He had done it. He had used his powers and completed the mission. "Andy we've got to go. I'm sure the blast woke that guard up, who know's when reinforcements will be here." He nodded.  
The rest of the mission passed smoothly. They managed the getaway easily, speeding away in the SUV and then slowning down when they got far enough. Andy was moving around again, but this time it was because he was so excited. He did it. He used his powers. For a minute his heart ached while he thought of his sister and how they had used their powers together. Soon enough though he forgot about her, in favor of realizing that he was exhausted.  
When they got back to the Hellfire Club, Lorna put her hand on his back. "I'll bring these to the boss," she waved the backpack in the air. Andy nodded, to tired to do anything else. The second he made it to his room, he collapsed on his bed.  
The next morning, he was still walking on air from his victory the night before. He went to breakfast starving, since he had been to nervous to eat dinner the day before. He caught sight of Lorna, who waved him over to her table. She was sitting with the mutants who had given them the information about the mission and...Sage. He hadn't seen her since they joined the Hellfire club.  
"Hey kid, I heard you did well last night. You guys both did." Sage said, clapping him on the back when he sat down at the only open seat. He grinned at her, and then dug ravenously into his food.  
"She's not wrong kid. You guys completed your mission. You know what that means, right?" The man with fish scales said. Andy glanced up at him, mouth full of food. He swallowed quickly, the beginnings of a smile on his face.  
"You're in." The woman with cat eyes told him. Andy beamed. What was he supposed to say. Lorna leaned over to him.  
"You're in, Andy." She grinned at him. "Nice job." He looked down at his food.  
He was in.


End file.
